Our little precious one
by Eszie
Summary: Sidney and Ray are in a hospital, together with their newborn girl. RayxOC


**Our little precious one**

I groaned. I looked to my nightstand. It was nine 'o clock in the morning. "Great." I mumbled. I slept for more than ten hours and it felt like heaven! It should be, because I had some hard time yesterday. It took me more than five, five _freakin'_ hours, to deliver the sweetest, most beautiful sweetheart I would ever have. It was worth it.

Help me to remind me that I have to kill Ray when I got pregnant ever again.

I looked around. I heard some noise, but I didn't know where it came from. Suddenly, I saw Ray standing there. He held something small in his arms and he walked to me.

"Hey, hon." he said and he gave me carefully a kiss on my lips. "How are you?"

"I feel a little bit tired, but I'm okay." I said with a little smile. "Is that…?"

"Our little bundle of joy." Ray said with a smile and he placed her in my arms. Yes, her. I delivered a healthy, gorgeous, sweet, little girl.

"She's perfect." I whispered. I carefully removed some of the blanket out of her face, so I could get a better look at her. "She has the same hair colour as you." some tiny, blue hairs were already showing.

"That proves that she's _our_ daughter." Ray chuckled and I glared at him.

"Very funny." I sighed.

Ray smiled. "I'm glad you think it's funny." and he gave me another kiss on my lips. "She's really perfect."

"Hm, but still. The next time when you get me pregnant, I'll kill you."

"Why should you? I mean, we are married for two years, so…"

"Don't make me let you feel how painful it is to be in labour and how painful it is to deliver a baby." He knew that if I wanted to, I could let him feel how painful it is to deliver a baby.

"I understand." Ray said and he sat down on the edge of my bed. "So you don't want another little one?"

"No, not even in a hundred years." I said. Well, maybe after that, when I forgot how it is to be pregnant.

"I'll remember that." Ray smiled and he looked to me. "You look beautiful with her."

I smiled back. "Thank you."

Ray bended towards me and gave me a long, loving kiss.

"Can't you two wait until you're in your own house?" suddenly sounded and Victor walked into the room.

"Hey cousin." I said with a smile and Victor gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"How are you, Sid?" Victor said with a teasing smile.

"I'm great, thank you."

"So this is my niece." he looked to the little girl in my arms. "She looks beautiful."

"Thank you. Where's Anita?"

"I'm here." softly sounded and Anita walked into the room, carrying a sleeping, little boy. My little nephew, Vincent Volt. He's two years old and he looks like his mother and his father. Well, he has the same hair colour as his father and he has freckles just like his mother.

Anita and Victor were married for almost a year when they got Vincent. They didn't even mean to expect one so soon, but they were happy anyway.

"Congratulations." Anita whispered and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. She sat down in the chair next to me and she gave me some kind of a guilty look. "I'm sorry that he's still asleep, but I'm afraid he doesn't feel very well."

"It's alright." I whispered back. "You can't do a thing about that."

Slowly Vincent's eyes opened up. "Hey, sweetie." Anita whispered and she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Look, Auntie Sydney and Uncle Ray have a little baby girl." But Vincent didn't seem to be interested. Anita just sighed. "Sorry, girl." she said. "But I think he's too young to understand what's going on."

I chuckled. "It doesn't matter." I smiled.

A soft knock sounded and Aunt Mildred walked into the room. "Hi honey." she said and she walked to me.

"Hey Aunt Mildred!" I said with a big smile. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I told you I would take the first flight to here when I would get the news." Aunt Mildred gave me a kiss on my cheek. "She looks gorgeous."

"Can we know what her name is or do we need to guess it?" Victor suddenly said and I smiled.

"What do you think?" I said to Ray.

"Maybe we should tell it to Anita and Aunt Mildred and let Victor guess her name." Ray said with a big smile.

"With other words, you're going to tell us what her name is." Victor said.

"Her name is Molly Mildred Noelle Volt." I said and it became quiet.

"Really?" Aunt Mildred asked and Ray and I nodded. "Why…why did you name her after me?"

"Well, you took care of me as long as I can remember. You're like a second mom to me."

Aunt Mildred smiled. "It's a beautiful name, dear." she said. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Aunt Mildred took Molly carefully out of my arms and she looked to her. "Aunt Mildred." I said and Aunt Mildred looked to me. "There is just one other thing."

"Which is…?"

"Because you've been like a second mother to me, I want it that you'll be her grandmother too."

Aunt Mildred just smiled. "That's really sweet of you, Sydney." she whispered.

Suddenly, Vincent started to sneeze. "That's it." Anita said with a sigh. "You're going to bed, honey. It looks like you're getting the flu or something like that." she looked to Victor. "Would you tell it to Shiny Bouncy Ball?" I started to snicker and Anita looked to me. "I'll see if I can come tomorrow."

"Just try to get Vincent better. Molly will be here for a long time." I chuckled. Anita said goodbye to us and she walked away.

"Well, I'd be better going too." Victor said. "Shiny Bouncy Ball is waiting for me."

"And don't forget Professor Professor." I snickered. "He needs his lab rat."

"You're going down, little cousin." Victor whispered. "I'll see you two later." and he walked away.

Aunt Mildred smiled a little bit. "I came here as a great-aunt and I'll walk out the door as a grandmother."

I smiled back. "Now you have a granddaughter to love."

Aunt Mildred just smiled and she started to yawn. "I'm sorry, dear, but the flight was long."

"Just go home and get some rest, Aunt Mildred." Ray said and I nodded.

"Alright." Aunt Mildred smiled and she gave Molly to Ray. "I'll come by tonight, after I caught some sleep."

"Alright." I smiled and Aunt Mildred walked away too. "You know, it's really funny."

"What?" Ray asked as he placed Molly into her cradle.

"Well, first Anita and Victor get a kid, then Kowalski and Kent and then we get one. All in three years."

Ray smiled. "It is a little bit funny." he said and he sat down on the edge of my bed again. "I think I'll go to work now. You need some rest."

"Some more?" I asked. "I slept for ten hours."

"But still." Ray said and he gave me a kiss on my lips. "I'll drop by later."

"Okay." I said. To be honest, I felt a little bit sleepy. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep is that Ray closed the door quietly.

---

I opened my eyes and I stretched myself. Molly didn't make a sound while I was asleep. I hoped she would be like this too when we're back home. I got out of bed and I walked to her cradle. Molly was still asleep and she just looked beautiful. I decided to let her sleep and I walked to my bed.

"Hey!" sounded after I got into my bed.

"Hey, Kowalski." I said with a smile.

"It's Trusted, remember?" Kent said as he walked into my room.

"I know." I said with a smile. "But I just know her as Kowalski, not as Jennifer."

Kowalski, sorry _Jennifer_, laughed. "I know." she said. "And I don't mind."

"Well, _I_ do mind." Kent said as he walked to my bed. "Anyway, congratulations, Sydney, with your girl."

"Ray is already talking about how wonderful his daughter is." Jennifer smiled and she gave me a hug. "But I have to admit that she looks beautiful."

"Thank you." I said and I looked to the couple. A year ago, they got Canna, a sweet looking girl. But within a few weeks, they discovered that their little girl was blind. It was a shock to them, but they learned how to live with it. "How's Canna?"

"She's alright." Kent said with a smile. "You know, I'm so proud of her. There are some times that you can see that she just stands tall."

I couldn't help but smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Jennifer looked to me. "Can I pick her up?" she asked.

"Sure, if she's already awake." I said.

"What is her name?" Kent asked.

"Molly."

Jennifer smiled. "She's awake and it's really a sweet name. It suits her." she walked to a chair next to my bed and she sat down with Molly in her arms. "She looks really like the two of you already."

"Thank you." suddenly sounded and Ray walked into the room.

"Hey." I said a little bit surprised. I didn't expect him till the end of the evening. He walked to me and he gave me a little kiss on my lips.

"How are you?" he asked with a smile.

"A lot better, thanks." Suddenly, Kent's communicator went off. "Don't you know that you should turn those off when you're in a hospital?"

"I know." Kent said. "But it's about Canna." and he answered his communicator while he rushed outside.

I looked to Jennifer. "What's wrong with Canna?" I asked concerned.

"Maybe it's just the flu." Jennifer said. "She didn't look very well this morning and I think that Kent's mother just went with her to the doctor."

"Vincent wasn't feeling alright as well." I said.

"You see, it doesn't have to be real trouble." Jennifer handed Molly over to me and she gave me a weak smile. "We'll see you later once again." and she said goodbye to us.

"Just the three of us once again." I sighed as Jennifer walked out of my room.

"Is it that bad?" Ray asked and I smiled a little bit.

"No."

Ray smiled and he looked to me. "You know," he started. "you really look beautiful with her."

I smiled. "Thanks, toady."

Ray laughed a little bit and he gave me a kiss on my lips. "So you still don't want another one?"

"No!"

* * *

_Alright, my story for skscutie's contest. Molly, Sidney, Canna, Vincent and Kowalski's first name belong to skscutie_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

_i The Contest Rules /i  
Draw a family moment or write a 1-shot fic about Ray,Molly and Sydney_

_Example Fic-M,R and S all go to the park  
Pic-Ray carries a very sleepy Molly upstairs while Sydney follows  
Note-you CANNOT use examples_

_Rules  
be sexually inapropriate,or any other type of abuse of the sort  
other TSS characters can be in it just make the 3 the main concept  
3.I would prefer pics but if u cany do that it is TOTALLY fine  
be posted on DA if it is a fic be creative and post it on DA and FF ()  
can tell ANYONE on DA abot this,everyones entrises are welcome_

_Desciptions  
Molly-Has long blue hair like her daddy that come to the middle of her back,Weres a dress that has is made up of 3 vertical stripes and she wears blackbaby-dollshoes with folded down white socks._

_Sydney Volt Has long brown hair,wears a red spy at home she usually wears a black robe overPJs. Her face is like Anitas but she has no freckles, her hair is flat instead of a little curl at the end like Anita has. Sidney is Victor's cousin._

_Ray If you don't know that dont even bother with this_

_Ray and Sidney are married and Molly is their daughter._

_Prize  
1st-A fic completely of your choosing  
2nd-A fic about your TSS OC  
3rd-A cameo appearence of your TSS OC in 1 of my fics  
Deadline is April 7,2009,GOOD LUCK!!!_


End file.
